


Знание в форме ножа

by fandom ZhopAss 2020 (ZhopAss), Sir_Wasted



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anger, Asphyxiation, BDSM elements, Don’t copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat 2020, Jealosy, Love/Hate, M/M, Overreaction, That escalated quickly!
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26412205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZhopAss/pseuds/fandom%20ZhopAss%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Wasted/pseuds/Sir_Wasted
Summary: Филип делал с Натаном все, что хотел: подчинял себе, брал без остатка, пользовался его трудами. Пока однажды не совершил непростительную ошибку.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP)





	Знание в форме ножа

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Бета — [Pakula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pakula/pseuds/Pakula).  
> 2\. Выполнено на тему спецквеста SCP-1047 – Мстительные дорожные знаки.

1.

Есть такой тип людей, которые не понимают ничьих слов, кроме собственных.

Филип был из их числа.

Эта правда открылась Натану в одночасье, как и много других правд о самом себе и об их будто бы взаимной любви. Мысли спутались от этих истин, они терновником изодрали в лохмотья беспокойное сердце. И терзали бы дальше, если бы всех их не выпрямило, не оборвало им колкие шипы и не сплющило в одно простое знание. Знание имело форму ножа. 

До этого момента все было исправимо.

2.

Натан был военным специалистом, точнее, наемником и работал по контракту там, где требовалась грубая сила, навыки и умения квалифицированного солдата. Нельзя сказать, чтобы профессия эта была сложной, и потому интересной; или что она была не для всех, и потому желанной. Она просто случилась в его жизни и сделала из него такого человека, каким он стал: ответственным, дисциплинированным, рисковым. Возможно, на эти качества повлияла биография: мать умерла в детстве, воспитание у дядьки подразумевало бесконечное нарабатывание навыка стрельбы с перерывами на сон и еду, а в детдоме, куда по итогу попадают дети однажды исчезнувших взрослых, приходилось бороться за любые блага, начиная с просмотра телика и заканчивая конфетами. Другими словами, ранние годы сформировали в нем нецивилизованную жесткость. После школы Натан пошел в армию и, узнав родное ощущение системности, решил сделать армию своим домом. Ничего другого ему не оставалось. Он не был безмозглым и прекрасно знал, что могла быть другая жизнь. Мирная, спокойная, свободная, но она была ему не по нраву — пугала. Строгая мать армия тоже быстро оскучнела, а вот то ли дело война!.. Вот где было настоящее, ненаигранное выживание! Ни одного лишнего вопроса, ни безделья, одна простая цель — остаться в живых.

При таком характере и образе жизни с людьми особо не поладишь. С ними вообще водиться опасно — друг-сослуживец, чего доброго, может сдохнуть, а подружка и вовсе не дождется с очередного задания. Одному проще — пусть тяжелее, но тяготы одиночества, если о них не думать, не осознаются. Вот и весь рецепт счастья.

Но сука-любовь крутила и не таких. Однажды в его жизни появился другой человек. Мужчина, тоже наемник. Имя — Филип. Тот собирал штат сотрудников к себе в компанию. Весь из себя лидер — хотел создать свою организацию и хоть немного, но откусывать от огромного пирога, — получить доступ к большим деньгам, которые делаются на войне. Отродясь у Натана таких целей не было, поэтому все письма на электронном ящике от неизвестной компании с предложением подработать, были стерты как спам. Кто в своем уме будет связываться с непонятными людьми? Но его игнорирование не давало покоя Филипу, и вскоре ему начали приходить хитрые, неформльные предложения поучаствовать там-сям. «А знаете такого-то? Так вот, он у нас работает, нам как раз нужен в команду к нему человек, не хотите? А почему „нет“, ведь такая возможность поднять деньжат!». Навязчивость поначалу раздражала, но потом Натан привык привык к переписке. К неутомимому восхищению в ответ на свои отказы. В конечном счете Филип был единственным, кто интересовался его желаниями.

Физически они встретились в аэропорту. Натан возвращался с миссии домой, то есть на родину, и заметил среди встречающих высокого человека в военной, отнюдь не парадной форме. Люди обходили его, косились, хотя внешность незнакомца была располагающей. Даже было сразу не сообразить в чем дело: в опрятности, в манерах себя держать, в красоте? Он был высокий, много выше низкорослого и ничем не примечательного Натана, которого в бытность новобранцем обзывали гоблином. Крупная челюсть, тщательно выбритое лицо, подбородок с ямкой. Черные волосы, темные карие глаза. Большеротая улыбка, зовущий звук имени-фамилии — и этого было достаточно, чтобы к нему потянуло. Более того, этого было достаточно, чтобы Натан улыбнулся в ответ. И не на чуть-чуть, не как обычно. А полноценно потянув края рта в разные стороны.

Филип прибыл, чтобы довербовать его к себе. Он описывал, каких успехов они добьются вместе. Рассказывал, как ему _нужен_ такой человек, как Натан, обладающий и опытом, и умениями, и связями, хотя последними не пользуется. Его позиция была такой: жить надо активно, беря от нее все, а если не получается «все», то достаточно вовремя увидеть возможность и обернуть ситуацию в свою пользу. Натана это, ни много ни мало, очаровало. Согласие сорвалось с его губ будто само собой.

Так он не стал продлевать контракт со своей компанией и перестал участвовать в войнах. Перепрофилировался на заказы политиков, ведомств и олигархов, врагов у которых, кажется, было больше, чем денег. У него появилась своя группа, свое имя, занятость; дел всегда было много, но Натан предпочитал возвращаться в штаб и помогать Филипу с бумажной работой. Тот был и рад, вместе они засиживались допоздна — Филип был карьеристом, а сирота-Натан… Сирота-Натан переживал странное возрождение в душе. Тесные отношения оказались самым необычным опытом в жизни, хотя близость с кем-либо — это самая нормальная вещь на свете. Привязанность к матери, друзьям, девушке, семье — все это было Натану недоступно долгие годы и вдруг махом реализовалось в лице одного-единственного друга. А друга ли? С первых секунд встречи привязанность была слепой, восхищенной, не по-дружески горячей. Она разделила мир Натана на «до» и «после Филипа» и чуть позже разделила еще разок, когда за празднованием успешной операции они улеглись в одном номере и там всю ночь слюняво возились друг по другу. Так все и началось.

Филипу нравилось подчинять и контролировать. Возможно, он был последователем какого-нибудь БДСМ течения без плеток и кожаных костюмов — правда сам об этом не догадывался. Вцепившись в партнера, он ни за что его не отпускал. Всякий раз находясь под гнетом ревнивого внимания Натан благодарил мироздание за эту горячность. В его душе была слабость к похвале, любованию, подчеркиванию своей уникальности. За это он прощал все шлепки, унижающие разговоры, наказания. Это не заводило — хотя бывало, что от удачно ввернутого словца темнело в глазах — но он подыгрывал и принимал такие приступы Филипа как должное. Никогда не противодействовал им. Пусть, лишь бы с этой страстью, любовью, оттяжечкой.

Со временем Натан стал часто оказываться один по вечерам. Над причиной этого не надо было долго думать. Филип был обаятельным, красивым и общительным. Тактичным и уверенным, добивающимся своего. Если он не понял, он уточнит. Если нет прямого запрета, он будет настаивать. Если запрет есть, он будет испытывать его на прочность, пока не придумает, как добиться своего окольными путями. Ему всегда хотелось игр, движения, преодоления. Натан мог предложить только константность вечносемейных отношений. Которая пришла на смену вечновоенной жизни.

Филип был бисексуалом, Натан — филипосексуалом. Это не строчка из досье, не шутка, это та лазейка, благодаря которой трещина стала щелью, разрывом. Земля разверзлась, и построенный на ней дом рухнул.

3.

Поздно вечером Натан вычитывал контракт, который надо было заключить с одним из наемников. Пришлось засесть в кабинете Филипа за столом переговоров — дело было экзотичное, срочное, надо было завтра предоставить юристам исправления, — и он не сразу заметил, что оказался не один.

— Работаешь сверхурочно? — послышался над головой приятный голос Филипа.

— Я уже заканчиваю.

Это была чистая правда. Он приклеивал стикер к последней странице. В сумерках кабинета не сразу получилось разглядеть темную фигуру, не помогало в этом и яркое свечение от лампы. Силуэт переместился к главному столу, Филип сел в кресло и включил свет у себя. Стало видно его усталое лицо — замотался. Запахло сыростью дождливого вечера, свежими кожаными чехлами автомобиля и еще чуть-чуть женскими духами.

— А я спешил сюда, чтобы как раз заняться этим делом.

— Брось, я же знал, что у тебя важная встреча, — ответил Натан не мигая. — Я думал, ты ездил к генералу Хольму договариваться о нашей новой базе на территории Норвегии.

— Так я к нему и ездил.

— Ты и вчера к нему ездил. И позавчера.

— И вчера я к нему ездил. И позавчера — тоже.

— Старик совсем несговорчивый, да? Я думал, вы друзья.

— Мы друзья.

— Ага. И тогда с кем ты там еще дружишь?

Филип замер в кресле. Он изобразил удивление на лице и медленно расслабился, улыбнулся. Натан был уверен, что его пульс даже не сбился.

— Ты ревнуешь меня?

— Да.

— Не стоит. Это все несерьезно.

— Кто она?

— Та секретарша.

Секретарша? Это которая сидела у дверей с такими забавными хвостиками и только-только кончила какой-то там колледж, военную академию? Ее было легко запомнить. В столичном штабе у Эрнста Хольма она врезалась в дверь, когда несла поднос с чаем, — засмотрелась на Филипа.

— Потянуло на молоденьких?

— Она сама мне на шею вешалась.

— А ты что, не мог отказать?

— Зачем? — приподнял бровь Филип. — Если предлагают, то надо брать. К тому же она хорошенькая.

— Так мы же вместе.

Тот завозился в кресле, поудобнее откидываясь назад и утыкаясь взглядом в потолок. Промолчал.

— Или мы не вместе?

— Это просто другое.

— Прекрати так делать. А если бы я тебе изменял, шлялся налево-направо по разным мужикам и бабам?

— А ты на такое способен? Не знал, не знал... — Филип прикрыл глаза и улыбнулся.

Он крутился на кресле, а до Натана медленно начало доходить, что все эти деловые встречи, на которые Филип постоянно уезжал и на которые замкнутый Натан не ходил, празднования в резиденциях всегда и везде могли включать такую опцию как «та секретарша». Блядки в саунах, эскорт для красивых фотографий, скучающие с вечно занятыми мужьями жены, восхищенные бесхозные пелотки — все это было в непосредственной близости от Филипа, загребающего себе все, что плохо лежит.

— Ты же постоянно трахаешь кого-то за моей спиной, да?

— Что значит «за твоей спиной»? Я не давал клятв верности. Ты мне не невеста и не жена.

— Я?.. — растерялся вдруг Натан. — А кто я для тебя?

Вальяжно развалившийся Филип даже не подумал напрячься; приоткрыл глаза и скосил взгляд:

— Ты мой друг и любовник. Но я так устроен, что меня сложно ограничивать в желаниях. Ты же знаешь... помнишь нашу первую встречу, мои принципы? Вот это они и есть.

Спокойное объяснение Натану не понравилось. Все это время он так пялился на Филипову рубашку и майку под ней, что глаза пересохли — лица-то не видать из-за освещения. Какая-то... Какой-то бред, нет, несправедливость. От злости в лице все сковало, а изнутри, наоборот, распирало от чувств. Это было даже не бешенство, просто замешательство, обида, боль. Натан встал. Швырнул на стол документ, над которым скрупулезно корпел три часа. Обернулся и пошел на выход, как можно дальше от этого кабинета.

— Жду завтра к двенадцати, — произнес Филип, когда Натан был уже в дверях.

Изменник. Ради него Натан всего себя перекроил, от всего отказался. Встроился в его мир, дал себя опутать, обуздать. Заманить в ловушку! Покорился всем правилам: на встречи с ним не ходить, часто задания не брать, ни с кем другим не встречаться, быть только его. В постели быть ведомым, ни слова против, ни шагу назад. Сидеть и ждать. Слушаться команд, псина: фас, сидеть, умри. Умри!

Умри! А ведь он готов за него умереть! За Филипа! За изменника!

— И ты так просто мне это говоришь? — прохрипел Натан, оборачиваясь в дверях.

Он передумал уходить. Щелкнул выключателем, свет залил весь кабинет. Филип сморщился, прикрыл рукой глаза. В воротнике рубашки белело горло — уж давненько в поле не выезжал, да? Натан подошел к его столу, встал рядом. Все еще пахло дамскими духами.

— Говорю что?

— Что будешь изменять мне?

— Да. Это проблема?

Натан резко вдохнул, будто перед прыжком в воду, и забыл, как выдыхать. Вцепился в шею Филипа, дернул на себя, чтобы они не упали вместе с креслом. Начал душить — душить стоя куда как удобнее. Мир вокруг исчез. Щеки округлились и жирок улегся на запястье — лицо как у хорька. Но Филип не двигался, только напрягся под руками. Его руки спокойно лежали на подлокотниках, в карих покрасневших глазах не было паники, ничего, просто приказ: «Отпусти». Он был так уверен, что все происходящее не могло ему навредить, что Натан дрогнул. Что? Зачем? Как можно?.. Пальцы расслабились, его оттолкнуло назад. К оцепеневшим от нагрузки конечностям прилила кровь.

Филип шумно всасывал в себя воздух и хрипел на выдохе, пытался привести себя в порядок. Уткнулся лицом в ладони и громко дышал. Растирал лицо. 

— А ты отчаянный, — просипел Филип, расстегивая рубашку. 

Натан смотрел на него вытаращив глаза. Одной его половине хотелось извиниться и вырвать все волосы на голове, но он не делал этого, потому что вторая его часть гадала, как можно было остановиться? Ведь Филип, единственный близкий человек, низвел его до вещи. И, по всей видимости, всегда его так воспринимал! Но как это возможно, если раньше все было так хорошо... Это было противоречие, причем непростительное. Захотелось сбежать, но Филип схватил его за руку. Несмотря на свое положение, он умудрялся выглядеть азартно, глаза с лопнувшими капиллярами были шальные. 

— Стой. Поехали сегодня домой.

Они пошли из кабинета, коридора, лифта, здания на выход, во внешний мир, и эта дорога показалась адской. Она будто вытянулась во времени и пространстве — ровно так же, как все смешалось в голове. В какой-то миг Натан устал думать о произошедшем и сдался. Дал усадить себя в машину и успокоился.

— Мы в полицию?

— Нет, ко мне за город.

— А там что?

— Все как обычно, а завтра оттуда поедем вместе. Смена места нам не повредит.

Натан промолчал, у него не было возражений на этот счет, все что угодно, лишь бы на Филипа не смотреть. Было и стыдно, и боязно, и тесно — так не хотелось находиться с ним в машине. Что же такое на него нашло? На длинном пути они остановились у заправки, Филип купил себе холодную воду и горячий чай, долго полоскал горло. На шее у него были отчетливо видны синяки.

— Твоя работа, — усмехнулся Филип в зеркало, и Натан отвел взгляд.

Поездка прошла в молчании, он вновь взялся думать, в чем причина, почему Филип такой изменник, самовлюбленная скотина, почему не считает измену плохим? Натан ему что, трофей, его вещь, ребенок, домашняя зверюшка, чтобы без зазрения совести не считаться с его мнением? Почему не хочет отказаться от других баб, разве Натан так плох? Разве Натан не позволяет ему делать с собой все, разве он не вручил всего себя одному ему? Разве Филип не этого хотел? Это стоило усилий. Так почему он вдруг решает, что может брать себе еще кого-то? И почему Натан не может смириться, хотя уже смирился со всем остальным? Если бы он продавил себя, успокоился, то все было бы как прежде...

А почему смиряться должен именно он, а не Филип?

За стеклом дорога, трасса, вновь дорога. На глаза попадались знаки; Натан не смотрел на них, как вдруг краем глаза увидел на обочине странный «кирпич», мимо которого они быстро пронеслись. Натан даже повернулся назад в кресле, но остановиться не попросил — на сетчатке будто отпечатался красный круг с ножом поперек. Филип ничего не заметил и вел машину с невозмутимым видом. Натан нахмурился: он не поверил своим глазам, но и изображение было слишком реальным. Может, местное хулиганье так развлекалось? Тогда они должны были закрасить и остальные знаки, куда только дорожная служба смотрит... Дальше появился желтый перечеркнутый ромб — конец главной дороги. И правда, конец отношениям. «Дети» с бегущими человечками в красном треугольнике. Выглядело так, будто один убегает от другого. Ненавистный знак дорожных работ — мужчина вонзил лопату в землю и кого-то закапывал. Пешеходная дорога в синем круге — свободный человек уходит с места преступления. Остановка запрещена — красный, алый от крови крест на синем фоне. Его могут засадить за решетку после такого... Или ему нужно кого-то порезать, чтобы освободиться и убежать.

Кого-то рядом с ним.

Натан вытянулся в кресле. Его поразила мысль об убийстве Филипа, и он буквально каждой клеткой тела впитывал ее кровожадность. Это, наверное, происки задетой гордости, заставившей душить изменника прямо в офисе.

На месте они минуту возились с сигнализацией, а потом, миновав ворота, въехали в новый загородный дом. Здание было достроено, но не полностью отремонтировано — над жилым первым этажом возвышался пустой второй. Из гаража они пошли наверх, в одну из комнат, где Натан раньше никогда не бывал. Обычно они жил внизу. В новой комнате было пусто, но по сравнению с голыми бетонными полами в коридоре она казалась полностью обустроенной. Паркет под ногами не скрипел, окрашенные в светлый цвет обои визуально расширяли комнату, но непроницаемые черные шторы на окнах сбивали этот эффект. Приглядевшись к полумраку, можно было заметить вделанные в потолок крюки и различить крепления и перекладины на стенах. Увидев их, Натан решил было, что это такие батареи, но тут же понял — это для того, чтобы привязывать людей.

— Что это?

— Это наша новая игровая комната, Натан.

Все еще стоявший на пороге Натан вновь окинул все четыре стены взглядом, уставился на довольного Филипа. Для сексуальных утех, значит? Непонятно было, когда грязные разговорчики в постели успели эволюционировать до таких вот масштабов.

— Не вижу восторга на лице. Эта комната сделана же в первую очередь для тебя, — Филип закинул руку ему на плечи и завел внутрь, чтобы вместе они рассмотрели новые владения.

Казалось, что Филип наслаждался каждым сантиметром интерьера. А вот Натану отлично было видно синяки на шее. Где реакция Филипа на то, что час назад его чуть не задушили? Где?

— Ты меня тут убьешь? 

— Что ты! — удивился Филип и внимательно посмотрел на него. Молча погладил по щеке. — Ну что ты, разве что затрахаю до полусмерти.

Он взял его за подбородок и повернул к себе:

— Я хочу тебя наказать. За твою выходку. Ты такой импульсивный! Тебя воспитывать и воспитывать. Но для начала тебе надо как следует отмыться.

У Натана перехватило дыхание от этих слов, голова сама повернулась вбок. Вот, Филип опять за старое. Сейчас ударит?

— Иди мойся, а потом приходи сюда, — прозвучал голос сверху.

И Натан с облегчением подчинился. Все встало на круги своя, так и должно быть — за выдающийся проступок следует выдающееся наказание. Казалось бы, надо радоваться, но эти неправильные мысли об убийстве оставили какой-то осадок. После всех приготовлений, он с тревогой зашел в комнату. Филип неподвижно сидел на стуле у столика, в руках у него позвякивали цепи. От звука шагов он поднял голову, очнулся.

— Ты еще одет? Раздевайся и встань в центр.

Когда Натан разоблачился и встал туда, где по идее должна была быть середина комнаты, Филип защелкнул на его запястьях нечто вроде кандалов. По виду напоминало браслет с длинной металлической цепью.

— Ты мне доверяешь?

— Да, — после паузы соврал Натан, смотря как на его запястьях скрипит хромированная сталь.

Филип заставил его вытянуть руки вперед и закрепил цепи на стене перед ним. Тяжело щелкнули кронштейны — сначала один, затем второй. После Филип зашел ему за спину и несильно затянул на шее кожаный ошейник, цепь от которого уже была прикреплена к противоположной стене. Так Натан оказался полностью скованным, и Филип со сладострастием прижался сзади. Весь его костюм и жар тела будто впитывали пот и холод Натана.

— Ты слишком ревнив. Разве можно таким быть?

Звук расстегиваемой молнии. Горячая головка уткнулась в поясницу, а потом начала пошлепывать по коже — Филип либо подрачивал себе, пока Натан промывался в ванной, либо он так быстро завелся.

— Как же я тебя хочу...

Филип нагнулся над его спиной и начал целовать под ошейником, по позвоночнику спускаясь к пояснице и ложбинке под копчиком. Схватил за ягодицы и начал массировать, тыкать пальцами в кости таза, отчего Натан наконец забылся и непроизвольно подался вперед. Ошейник тут же сдавил ему горло и пришлось отступить назад.

— Ты уже смазал себя? Молодец, — отметил Филип, носом уткнулся в щель между ягодиц и потерся лицом о кожу.

Его всегда с ума сводила задница Натана, которую он грозился то разодрать в клочья, то заявлял, что готов молиться на нее. Вот и сейчас он вроде хотел наказывать, но вместо этого лез языком по смазке внутрь, оттягивал кожу, лизал анус и толкался в него. Делал очень приятно, от такого хотелось только шире расставить ноги. Филип оторвался от задницы — нализавшийся и размазавший по себе смазку, он начал спешно раздеваться. Натану в этот перерыв вновь стало не по себе. Стараясь прогнать мысли, он попросил:

— Трахни меня, пожалуйста.

— А когда душил меня, о чем думал? У мертвых не встает. Разве что язык вываливается.

— Я не хотел…

— Да? Ты уверен?

Между ягодиц вкрадчиво потекла струйка холодной смазки. Филип размазывал ее по коже, щупал яйца, пальцами вталкивал в анус.

— Уверен.

— Звучит неправдоподобно.

— Я сильно ревновал.

— Я тебе так сильно нравлюсь?

— Вставь мне, пожалуйста.

— Я тебе так сильно нравлюсь? — повторил он и дернул цепь на себя. Руки Натана поднялись в воздухе выше.

— Да.

Услышав нужное, Филип нетерпеливо вставил свой немытый от выделений влагалища член в дырку Натана и зарычал на ухо. Укусил за хрящик, воткнулся до упора и начал крутить бедрами так, что нагревшаяся скользкая смазка зачавкала. Натан застонал; он правда сильно любил Филипа, он правда сильно взбесился в кабинете, пусть тот никуда не уйдет, пусть навсегда останется в нем!

Филип взял бстрый темп — вряд ли надолго, но Натан был в восторге. Ведь хотят именно его! Причем хотят до звона в ушах, до бешенной скорости.

— Ты мне тоже нравишься, — на ухо сказал ему Филип, очень крепко обхватил торс и ступил вперед.

Ощущения были отрезвляющие. Шейная цепь натянулась так, что ошейник сильно стиснул горло. Руками Филип держался за цепи на руках, и Натан полностью лег на него. Он задыхался. Он полностью зависел от того, как сильно его трахает Филип, как сильно член толкается в заднице, выдержат ли его ноги этот ритм, позу, неуклонно растущее удушье. Захочет ли Филип его убить, отомстив за выходку в офисе. Ему сейчас это ничего не стоило.

Но Филип, кажется, не думал ни о какой власти и убийстве. Он думал о своем члене, который беспорядочно и настолько часто, насколько это возможно, терся внутри. Анус не мог прекратить сжиматься, от недостатка кислорода Натан как опьянел и себя не контролировал. Ему нравилось чувство, как затвердевший член натягивал его кишки на себя и изливался спермой. Филип в это время стонал, будто прижимал раскрывшуюся рану. Он подкидывал бедрами полубессознательного Натана и дотрахивал, немилосердно натягивая цепь. Натан на секунду потерял сознание, но тут же очнулся, когда Филип потянул его назад, размазывая между ними пот. Теперь он натянул цепи на руках, поставил Натана на колени и уверенно дрочил ему сзади и спереди, пока Натан не пришел в себя и не кончил от движений рук. Это был оргазм, смешанный со стыдом и восторгом. В нем все забылось и навсегда исчезло, пара быстрых минут были космическими. Сначала интенсивными, потом слабеющими и просто приятными. Руки гладили его, тискали за ягодицы, скользили по спине и груди. В конце, когда он пришел в себя, они отстегнули ошейник и кандалы.

Все еще голый Филип открепил кронштейны и снес цепи в угловой шкаф. После он с наслаждением присел на стул, закинул ногу на ногу и налил себе выпить. Затраханный Натан не нашел в себе сил подняться и остался меланхолично полулежать на полу. Оттуда открывался отличный вид на длинные волосатые ноги Филипа и след от цепи на груди.

— Я не стал никого приглашать. Знаю, что тебе не нравятся незнакомые люди. Но если ты что-то такое выкинешь еще раз, я посажу тебя здесь на цепь и приглашу сюда всех наших сотрудников.

Натан пораженно уставился на него. Это всерьез или нет?

— Это шутка?

— Ладно. Возможно, что не всех, — фыркнул в стакан Филип перед тем, как сделать глоток.

— Ты что, собираешься продолжать трахать кого ни попадя?

— Я не собираюсь изменять своим привычкам. Пусть и ради тебя.

— Что, даже после того, как я тебя чуть не задушил?

— Ты не задушил. А еще потом дал себя взять. Видать, не так уж и принципиальны для тебя мои измены, а?

— Я настаиваю. Прекрати.

Послышался вздох. Филип отмахнулся от него:

— Я все сказал. Нет.

В душе у Натана вновь все затянуло, будто и не было ни этой странной поездки, ни безумной ебли, ни очищающего оргазма. От нарастающей ярости мир вокруг покраснел, и все стало предельно ясно. Филип его ломал.

Всю дорогу заманивал к себе крепким стояком и ласковыми словами любви, чтобы схватить и оглушить своей волей. Сломаться — значит предать себя, признать себя вторым, всегда находящимся в тени. Остаться никем и ничем, только удобной подстилкой, костылем Филипа. А уж тот-то будет настоящим свободным человеком, мужчиной с правом трахать все что движется, брать столько денег, сколько ему хочется, участвовать везде, где ему заблагорассудится.

Что за бред.

Натан ни перед кем никогда так не преклонится. И никогда не пойдет на такие уступки. Если Филип хочет воевать и хочет получить Натана со всеми потрохами в битве двух гордостей, то этого н е б у д е т никогда. Это вопрос выживания. Для него приемлемо только одно преклонение — перед ним самим. Остальные варианты даже не стоит рассматривать. Он же, блядь, убийца, наемник. Он пришел сюда из ниоткуда, не имея ничего. И всегда может уйти в никуда, тоже ни с чем.

Натан тренировался по пять часов в день, он виртуоз в рукопашном бою, сызмальства отлично обращался с холодным оружием и стрелял, всегда попадая в цель. Раньше, стоя напротив Филипа, он забывал об этом — но теперь вспомнил. Нет больше плена, нет страха перед отвержением, нет любви. Нет больше бича, который мог бы ударить или задеть сердце. Есть просто мужчина, когда-то казавшийся соблазнительным и великодушным, а теперь он выглядел совершенно обычным и властным. Любящим подчинять и ставящим себя превыше всего. Порочный и грязный мужик. Быть может, и достойный какого-то уважения, но не для Натана. На такого не стоит тратить время, проще выкинуть из жизни.

Натан был самым умелым бойцом в организации Филипа, и это значило, что Филип не сможет уйти отсюда живым.

— О чем ты думаешь?

«О мести, — ответил про себя Натан, подползая к Филипу, — за все то, что я от тебя вытерпел и мог продолжать терпеть дальше». Тот протянул руку, чтобы помочь встать, Натан оперся на нее и поднялся на ноги. Лицо у него было вновь замершее от злости. Преисполненный новым знанием, он показал свое отношение к вопросу Филипа.

Знание имело форму перочинного ножа, спрятанного в подошве ботинка. Оно имело вес, остроту и блеск, звучало как щелчок, взмах в воздухе, чавкающий звук погружения в тело и звон от выхода за пределы плоти. Из разреза на шее брызнула кровь, под кадыком открылся второй рот. В первом булькало и хрипело. Филип рухнул, в его глазах было неверие и полный шок. «За что?» — читалось в них, но Натан не отвечал. С грохотом перевернулся столик. Ему было больше нечего сказать, его занимала только собственная одежда. Пока он натягивал на себя штаны, Филип издох. Лужа крови быстро растекалась по полу, Натан поспешил вытереть нож о валявшиеся брюки. Ушел в другую комнату, где был их общий гардероб, и даже не обернулся. Вытащил свой свитер, закатал горловину, вышел на крыльцо и сел на ступени. Стыдно вспомнить, но пять минут назад он изнывал от желания. И на что он тратит свою жизнь? Коснулся гладкой поверхности металла, быстро нагревшейся от тепла. Искусственный свет фонарей на дороге тускло растекался по лезвию, и Натан наконец-то сложил нож.

Впереди много работы: надо сжечь дом, обставить все как случайное самосожжение, стереть все следы своего пребывания. Поднять посреди ночи свою команду, чтобы подделать записи с дорожных камер наблюдения. Но он думал не об этом. Все еще разглядывая рукоятку, он старался прочувствовать, какой ценой ему досталось знание, как убивают любовь.


End file.
